During the drilling, completion, and production phases of wells for petroleum or water extraction, the use of precise chemical compositions downhole is important for a wide variety of purposes. Current techniques expose all chemical components of a composition for use downhole to the borehole and other materials downhole en route to a desired location without the ability to control or modulate the concentration or reactivity of the chemical component on its way to a target location.